


Soup

by Lyska



Series: Justin and Blaise [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyska/pseuds/Lyska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is caring, isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Salty Starters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4586523/)
> 
> Written for: [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) Prompt # 111- Share

It was Friday again and Justin sat at his usual place at the café during lunchtime. Since that fateful day some weeks ago, when Blaise had been sitting at the Hufflepuff’s table, the Slytherin was absent. It was strange, how one missing person in a café full of people could leave such a large gap.

He often wondered where the other man was, but never tried to figure it out on his own. He was not even sure who to ask about his whereabouts and even if he would know, how should he explain his interest without embarrassing himself to the bone?

Justin slowly spooned the pumpkin soup into his mouth, when a shadow fell upon him and his table. He looked up and saw Blaise standing there, drawing back the chair. The Hufflepuff stared surprised at the other man, his spoon hovering, forgotten, in front of his open mouth. Blaise sat down and leaned back, relaxed like he had been sitting there the whole time.

Nobody moved for what felt like an endless moment.

Justin jumped when a warm, large hand covered his own holding the spoon. He felt like in trance when his hand and the spoon were moved across the table. He watched, transfixed, as his spoon slipped between lush red lips. Justin could only stare at the spoon sticking out of the mouth he dreamed of so often, unable to look away. 

Only when the spoon reappeared empty the Hufflepuff snapped his eyes to brown eyes crinkled in amusement. 

“Very tasty. Thank you for sharing.” Blaise smooth voice washed over Justin like a caress. 

Speechless he watched as the Slytherin stood up and walked away. He took a deep breath  when the other man was not visible anymore between the other pedestrians and placed the spoon back into the bowl. 

The Hufflepuff covered his face with both hands, taking deep breaths, trying to slow down his racing heart. It was surreal, how an encounter with Blais could unsettle him so much. 

Justin thought about the voice and smiled to himself. These were the first words Blaise had talked to him. 

Happily he picked up his spoon and finished his pumpkin soup.


End file.
